UNSC Infinity
|manufacturer=Special Assembly Plant Concord |motto=''Audere Est Facere'' |length= Halo 4 Limited Edition - Bonus Item: Gabriel Thorne's Data Book |width= |height= |mass=907,000,000 metric tons |engine=XR2 Boglin Fields: S81/X-DFR |slipspace drive=Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYPE #78720HDS |power=Deuterium fusion reactor |shield gen=MG-44N Heavy Dispersal Field Generators |hull= Titanium-A3 armor plating |sensor=*Long-range hyperscanner *Luminary *Radar *Spectroscopes *LIDAR |armament=*4 CR-03, Series-8 MAC *350 M42 Archer Missile Pods, 24 missiles per pod *250 M75 Rapier Missile pods, 30 missiles per pod *500 M96 Howler Missile pods, 20 missiles per pod *830 70mm M965 Point-defense gun *Mark 2551 Portable MAC *M85 AA Guns *M97 Guided Missile Weapon Systems *HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon |complement=See Below |crew=See Below |passenger= |othersystems=*AI Aine *AI Roland [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops Halo Waypoint - Intel: Spartan Ops] |role= *UNSC Flagship *exploration |commission=2557 |firstsight=2553 |battles=Post-war *[[Raid on UNSC Infinity|UNSC Infinity]] *Vadam *1st Requiem *New Phoenix *2nd Requiem *Ealen IV *Oth Lodon *Ven III *Absolute Record *The Reclamation |affiliation=Unified Earth Government *United Nations Space Command |fleet= *Home Fleet **Battlegroup Dakota *Expeditionary Strike Group 1 Halo Legendary Crate - Bonus Item: Data Drop 1 - Welcome to Fireteam Apollo Page 3 |owners=UNSC Navy |namedcrew=See below |captains=*CAPT Andrew Del Rio *CAPT Thomas Lasky }} UNSC ''Infinity'' (HCS: INF-101, REG: 77263.000_ASpartan Ops - ''Episode 7, Mission 2: Home Field) was the first commissioned into the UNSC Navy following the end of the Human-Covenant war in 2553.Halo Fest (PAX Prime 2011) — Halo 4 concept art display" ''Infinity was a starship technology demonstrator, using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and from Forerunner facilities and installations.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py2wB8GPygk&feature=related Halo Fest 2011 - Halo 4 Discussion! PART 3] Infinity s mission prior to the First Battle of Requiem was to locate the remaining Halo Arrays and other Forerunner installations and establish bases on them to oversee their decommission. They were also tasked with the search of Jul 'Mdama and his remaining Covenant. However, Infinity was pulled off this assignment by order of Lord Terrence Hood in favor of . Operational History Concept Infinity was originally designed by Vice Admiral Elizabeth Sark, Commander Oscar Greyson, Dr. Dana Wolff, and Dr. Sada no Okuni as part of Project OUROBOROS. The original purpose of the ship was to be a mobile colony ship in case of societal collapse during the days of the Human-Covenant war. Construction Infinity began construction in 2544 in the Oort cloud on the outskirts of the Sol system. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep the ship's construction a secret by permanently stationing workers in the Oort cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. The original purpose of Infinity was to beat back the Covenant in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort. Construction costs for the Infinity meant the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep Infinity a secret from some senior members of the UNSC Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq. At least seven Huragok helped with refits, including Perfect Density and Requires Adjustment. These Huragoks helped upgrade the ship prior to launch. Some of their upgrades included more precise slipspace navigation as well as modified communications allowing ships to communicate even in slipspace. These modifications delayed Infinity from full deployment as it was still not complete and with the modifications, it would take even longer. Andrew Del Rio was assigned as the captain of Infinity. The rest of the crew consisted of several Spartan-IV personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trials on the ship began. Raid While the ship was still under construction, it was seized by a group of Insurrectionists led by Ilsa Zane before being retaken by Spartan-IVs under the command of Sarah Palmer. Completion On March 22, 2553, Infinity was launched. Infinity would then assist Arbiter Thel 'Vadam in putting down a revolt led by the Servants of the Abiding Truth. The Hunt for the Halos Four years after the Human-Covenant war, Infinity was officially commissioned into the UNSC Navy. One of her first assignments was to locate the remaining Halo Installations so that the UNSC could study them and later decommission them. While moving the Composer from Installation 03 to Ivanoff Research Station, Infinity would receive a set of coordinates leading to Requiem. Finding the Master Chief While en route, the ship received a distress call from . As part of Protocol 117-Alpha, the ship pursued.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Upon arrival, Infinity informed FLEETCOM of the situation and attempted to contact the two survivors of the Dawn. The Didact then seized control of the ship and Infinity crashed onto the interior surface of Requiem,Halo 4 - Level: Forerunner where it was attacked by Promethean and Jul 'Mdama's Covenant forces.Halo 4 - Level: Infinity After subsequent repairs Infinity was able to lift off. Surface parties were deployed to neutralize a gravity well. The Infinity escaped the shield world without directly engaging with the Didact, and likely followed a plotted course to Carinae Station. Upon returning to Earth, FLEETCOM removed Captain Del Rio of his position for abandoning the Master Chief on Requiem. Thomas Lasky, the ship's XO was given the captain role instead. When the Ur-Didact attacked Earth, Infinity engaged Mantle's Approach, penetrating its hull with her forward MACs. This action provided John-117 a route in which to infiltrate the vessel with a Broadsword fighter and destroy it from within using a HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon.Halo 4 - Level: Midnight Return to Requiem After six months, Infinity would return to Requiem and begin operations against Jul 'Mdama's Covenant'Spartan Ops' - Episode 1: Departure and Promethean forces still present on the Shield World.Spartan Ops - Episode 2: Artifact Toward the end of the conflict Infinity was boarded by Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and Promethean forces.Spartan Ops - Episode 6: Invasion While the Covenant trapped Infinity with a Forerunner artifact using slipspace as an anchor, Jul 'Mdama manipulated Requiem's systems sending the planetoid on a collision course with its local star. Fireteam Crimson, Fireteam Majestic and Sarah Palmer were deployed to deactivate the artifacts anchoring Infinity to Requiem.Spartan Ops - Episode 10: Departure Upon success, the Spartan fireteams narrowly regrouped with Infinity amongst falling debris via D79H-TC Pelican dropships. Infinity made an emergency slipspace transition out of Requiem as it fell into its star, which exploded into a massive supernova, the deadly energy of which followed the vessel through its slipspace transition point. Infinity ''narrowly made its transition back into realspace speeding ahead of the pursuing inferno which was cut short as the transition closed.'Spartan Ops' - ''Episode 11: Exodus Conclusion Negotiations Following the tour on Requiem, Infinity was tasked with escorting Fleet Admiral Lord Hood and the Arbiter to Ealen IV for peace talks. Commander Bradley was put in charge of the ship while Lasky went ground side. During the meeting Vata 'Gajat ambushed the delegates and jammed any signals, preventing Infinity from intervening. During the battle Captain Lasky and Spartan Naiya Ray destroyed the jammer, reestablishing a link to Infinity. Meanwhile, Bradley informed Lasky that the Sangheili and Jiralhanae were about to attack one another but Lasky was able to intervene and rallied them with Infinity. The ambassadors were kept safe but at the cost of Fireteam Bailey. Oth Lodon Ven III Absolute Record Post-Absolute Record By October 17, 2558 Infinity had returned to Earth to receive a refit. These changes saw some of the hull and weapons swapped out for parts originally intended for Infinity s sister ship, . Infinity would operate in a number of theaters and act as a mobile base for multiple battles and events during this time. Infinity was deployed to Kamchatka. Blue Team would report to Infinity during the [[Raid on UNSC Argent Moon|raid on Argent Moon]]. The ship was also deployed to Sanghelios to drop off Fireteam Osiris, Dr. Catherine Halsey and Spartan Sarah Palmer. The Reclamation When the Guardians were dispersed, Infinity was still in the Urs system. Upon the arrival of a second Guardian to Sanghelios, Infinity jumped back to Earth. In orbit of Earth, Captain Lasky managed to get Infinity into slipspace just prior to the EMP wave of a Guardian there. Following this, the ship would start making random jumps before being contacted by Dr. Halsey on Sanghelios. After that, the Infinity planned to appear off the far side of Suban for 15 minutes to pick up Halsey, Palmer, Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team. Sometime after escaping Earth, Roland would respond to an SOS sent out by . He would tell them that Infinity was on its way. Design }} Infinity was given "every scrap of Forerunner technology that the UNSC picked apart during the war." While the ship was built at the Special Assembly Plant Concord at the Sol system, a multitude of different parts were manufactured by different companies. Materials Group built the armor, Boglin Fields created the sublight engines, Misriah Armory developed the shield Generator, and the Watershed Division (with the Office of Naval Intelligence) built the various parts of the science decks. Specifications At 5.7 kilometers long, Infinity is the largest ship in the UNSC Navy. It is even longer than a , which is 5.3 kilometers long from bow to stern. Armament & Defense Infinity s primary armament consists of four CR-03 Series-8 magnetic accelerator cannons. Infinity boasts a significant missile network that can be implemented for ship-to-ship combat, anti-air defense and orbital gunfire support for Marine forces. Placed throughout the ship are 1,100 missile pods of three types: Archer, Rapier, and Howler, totaling the ship's missile payload at 25,900 missiles. Close-in defense against enemy missiles, fighters, and boarding craft is provided by the ship's M965 Fortress point defense system, a network of 830 70mm automatic cannons. It also has a number of Mark 2551 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannon placed along the ship. The hull and shielding have been shown to be immensely powerful, as demonstrated when it rammed a and destroyed it without even breaking its own shields. Propulsion The engines are of Forerunner design, recovered from Trevelyan. Artificial Intelligences The UNSC Infinity featured a number of AIs. The ship director was Roland, a Volitional Artificial Intelligence. He managed all the other AIs on the ship including the expert systems and software constructs of the various ship compartments. Layout Locations *S-Deck *Memorial Park atrium *Hangar 02 Level 2D'Spartan Ops' - [[Spartan Ops/Season One/Invasion/Home Field|Episode 7: Chapter 2, Home Field]] *Hangar Bay 11 Complement Infantry The total known estimate of Troops aboard Infinity is 7,150. This is spread out among an unknown amount of Spartans, 5,400 Marines, 750 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, 800 UNSC Army Troopers, and 200 UNSC Air Force personnel. Aerospace Infinity is capable of storing ten s or 10 s in its sub-vessel deployment bays along its ventral surface. A total of 150 D79H-TC Pelicans or F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters can be deployed. The Infinity carries eight D96-TCE Albatross as well. Infinity also contains a number of smaller shuttle craft and pods too including 329 R1295 Launching System/M9407 SOEIVs, 124 B854 Jettison Bays/M8823 HEVs, 8900 SKT-29 Class-8 EHL/Cs and 12,570 RLT-85 Emergency Shuttlepods. Ground Vehicles Infinity carried a number of ground vehicles including 560 M12 FAVs, 10 M510 Mammoths, and a number of M808B Main Battle Tanks, M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicles, and HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX ADSs. Known Compliment Navy *Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 - Officially listed dead *Lieutenant, Junior Grade Frederic-104 *Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058 *Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087 *Captain Veronica Dare Marines *Lieutenant TJ Murphy *Lieutenant Austen *Master Sergeant Marcus P. Stacker *Sergeant Jaime Velasco *Sergeant Virgil Bernardin *Private First Class Forrest *Private Ted Brown *Private Gordon Cooper *Private Fred Gordon *Wolfkill Marine Units *Fireteam Hawk *Hacksaw Squad *Icebreaker Squad Spartans *Spartan Sarah Palmer – Commander of Infinity s Spartan complement *Spartan Robert Dalton *Spartan Horatio Fry *Spartan Yeong-Hao Holst *Spartan Carlo Hoya *Spartan Anthony Madsen *Spartan Jared Miller *Spartan Joel Thomas *Spartan Gabriel Thorne *Spartan Tedra Grant *Spartan Naiya Ray *Spartan Jameson Locke *Spartan Edward Buck *Spartan Olympia Vale *Spartan Holly Tanaka Spartan Units *Fireteam Apollo *Fireteam Bailey *Fireteam Crimson *Fireteam Majestic *Fireteam Mountain *Fireteam Osiris Former Compliment *First Lieutenant Paolo Jiminez – Killed in action, First Battle of Requiem *Spartan Estey-Bethel – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Lincoln – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Dunlap – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Casillas – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Tashi – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Cara Costabile – Killed in action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Vladimir Scruggs - Defected to New Colonial Alliance; killed, Battle of Ealen IV *Spartan Paul DeMarco – Killed in action, Battle of Ealen IV Crew In total, the crew was about 11,112. This was composed of about 8,900 Naval Personnel, 1,700 ONI Personnel, 480 UEG Personnel, 24 Swords of Sanghelios, and 8 Special Assets. Known Crew Naval *Captain Thomas Lasky- Commanding Officer 2557–Present *Lieutenant Commander Phillips *Lieutenant Cameron *Lieutenant James – Helmsmen *Lieutenant Jespersen - Communications *Lieutenant Priselkov *Lieutenant Ryder *Lieutenant Jet *Lieutenant Junior Grade Campbell *Petty Officer Richardson *Master Chef Jonathan Lowell *Chief Mechanized Repair Officer Gordon Kushner *Weapon Officer Austen *Gomez *Roland – Shipboard AI Infinity Science *Dr. Henry Glassman — Chief engineer *Dr. Morgan Rivera *Dr. Leslie Boyd *Dr. Shannon Owen *Dr. Ruiz *Dr. Taylor Pierce *Dr. Lani Truman *Dr. Stafford *Dr. Cameron Alexander *Dr. Emerson King *Dr. Devon Quinn *Dr. Dennis Russell Former Crew *Captain Andrew Del Rio – Commanding officer, 2552 - July 2557 *Aine – former AI, destroyed during First Battle of Requiem *Commander Bradley - Killed in action. *Dr. Catherine Halsey – Defected to Jul 'Mdama's Covenant after Second Battle of Requiem Gallery Concept Art and Pre-Release Images Assembly.1.jpg|Concept art of Infinity s Spartan-IV armor bay. Assembly.2.jpg|A detailed layout of the assembly. Assembly.3.jpg|Spartan-IV armor assembly schematics H4Concept_-_InfinityProfile_2.jpg|Near-final piece of UNSC Infinity Concept Art. H4 S-Deck Concept.jpg|Concept of S-Deck. H4 Infinity Holotable Concept.jpg|Concept of the ship's bridge. H4 Infinity Hangar Concept.jpg|Concept of a hangar. H4 Infinity Bridge Concept.jpg|Concept of the ship's bridge. File:HaloIGN9.jpg|Concept of Infinity. File:H4Concept_-_Infinity_concepts_time_1.jpg|''Infinity'' concept progress. File:H4-Concept-Infinity-Holotable.jpg|''Infinity'' bridge Holotable model. File:H4-Concept-Infinity-Monitors.jpg|''Infinity'' Model's for Monitor screens. File:H4-Concept-MissileBattery.jpg|''Infinity'' Missile Battery Concept art. Overviews and Size Comparisons H4 Render UNSCInfinity1.png|Render angle view of Infinity. H4 Render UNSCInfinity2.png|Render angled-up back view of Infinity. H4 Render UNSCInfinity3.png|Render rear angle view of Infinity s engines when ignition is off. H4 Render UNSCInfinity4.png|Render frontal view of Infinity s MACs. H4 Render UNSCInfinity5.png|Render rear view of Infinity s engines when ignited. UNSC Infinity.png|UNSC Infinity hovers over an unknown human city. Directly below it is a Vindication-class light battleship. Infinity fud scale.jpg|UNSC Infinity in comparison to UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Size Comparison - CSO, CAS and Infinity-class Ships.png|UNSC Infinity compared to a and a . Exterior Shots 2820766-web_preview.png|John-117 watching Infinity descend into Requiem infin.png|A CGI version of Infinity, in space. UNSC_Infinity_and_Autumn_Cruisers.png|UNSC Infinity alongside several s. 632877_20120604_790screen006.jpg|The Covenant advance on UNSC Infinity s crash site. 632877_20120605_790screen002.jpg|The Master Chief with UNSC forces and UNSC Infinity in the background. UNSC Infinity Back Right Side.JPG|Starboard quarter of Infinity before entering Requiem. Infinity (Side View).png|A side-view of UNSC Infinity without the accompanying starships. UNSC Infinity goinging into Slipspace.png|UNSC Infinity going into Slipspace. UNSC Infinity inside of slipspace.png|UNSC Infinity inside of Slipspace. UNSC Infinity ramming RCS.png|UNSC Infinity ramming a , while its advanced shielding is active and showing. Infinity escape Requiem.png|UNSC Infinity narrowly escaping the demise of Requiem as depicted in Halo Escalation Vlcsnap-2012-11-05-19h30m55s41.png|Frigates underslung on UNSC Infinity. Vlcsnap-2012-11-05-19h32m01s242.png|UNSC Infinity and it's escort. UNSC Infinity and sub-ships.png|UNSC Infinity and her Strident-class heavy frigates about to engage the Covenant forces over Requiem. Ship to Ship combat outside of Requiem.png|Ship to ship battle outside Requiem. Infinity Requiem.png|''Infinity'' hovers inside Requiem. 640px-Requiem_boom.png|''Infinty'' narrowly escaping The sun's supernova after Requiem's collision with the star. Interior Shots Did symb.jpg|The Ur-Didact's symbol appears on terminals throughout UNSC Infinity before crashing into Requiem. Infinity Holo tank.jpg|The Holotank on the bridge of Infinity. Infinity bridge.jpg|The Bridge of UNSC Infinity after crashing on Requiem. UNSC_Infinity_Bridge.jpg|The bridge with AI Roland and Lasky during battle for Requiem. Jm042.jpg|UNSC Infinity command post. SO Infinity 3.png|The engine room of Infinity. Frigates launching from Infinity.png|''Strident''-class heavy frigates sitting in Infinity s launch bays. Other Halo4mp1.png|One of the scenarios which the holo-deck of UNSC Infinity can generate for Spartan-IV training. Captain Andrew Del Rio.png|Captain Andrew Del Rio in UNSC Infinity. HWF Illustration Infinity-Dissection.jpg|An illustration of the Infinity from Halo: Warfleet. Trivia *The final design for Infinity was supplied by Ansel Hsiao, a 3D artist who previously submitted artwork for the Star Wars guidebook The Essential Guide to Warfare. *In Episode 7 of Spartan Ops, UNSC Infinity is the only playable scene that does not take place on the surface of Requiem. *There are a number of Huragok assigned to Infinity. *''Infinity'' breaks the tradition of major ships in the Halo series being severely damaged or outright destroyed by the end of the game. *Despite being listed as a Human prototype based on Forerunner tech, Infinity s Slipspace drive is stated by Dr. Glassman as well as Dr. Halsey as being entirely of Forerunner origin. Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: Fractures - Extraordinary Tales from the Halo Canon'' **''Rossbach's World'' *''Halo: Tales from Slipspace'' *''Halo: Bad Blood'' Sources ru:ККОН_"Бесконечность" zh:UNSC 无尽号 Category:UNSC Carrier